Ruby's Five Nights at Freddy's
by macjack662
Summary: after a series of bizarre disappearances of children, Ruby is sent in to investigate the disappearances. At a local family restaurant call, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1

i am dead only vengeance can restore me.

Terry Goodkind.

Prologue

It had been a few days since the Breach and Team RWBY had been relaxing, until they were called up to Prof. Ozpin office.

As they were making their way towards Ozpin's office a young woman came out of the office with dry tear Marks on her face.

The team entered his office, Ozpin then greeting them.

Hello team RWBY you're all probably wondering why you're here he said.

Yeah what's going on? Asked Blake and what was with the crying woman? Asked Ruby.

Her son disappear without a trace at a local family restaurant called Fredbear's family diner a few years ago and there have been recent disappearance of other children.

We believe it's connected to this-as Ozpin explained and handed the team a newspaper clipping that was in the job section the clipping Read: Help wanted Grand Re-Opening Vintage pizzeria given new life!

Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza!

What could go wrong? $100.50 a week! To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.

So you want us to investigate a children's restaurant? Asked Yang.

Yes answer Ozpin we believe the owner, Frederick Fazworth is covering for someone in the restaurant.

So Ruby I like you to take the job so you can get any information on what's going on there said Ozpin.

Why me? Asked Ruby.

Because you will be the one that will attract less suspicion.

Answered Ozpin.

All right I'll do it, I'll call the number and see what happens responded Ruby.

Good replied Ozpin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

the interview and getting the job

Ruby dialed the phone number on the ad, the phone rang for a while before someone answered it.

Hello, came a man's voice, how may I help you.

Yes I was calling for the job for the night guard shift ? Asked Ruby.

Alright said the man, what time do you think you can come in? Asked the man, I can be there right now responded Ruby.

Alright I'll meet you soon replied the man.

Ruby made her way towards the restaurant, when she entered the building she was amazed by what she saw the Animatronics that were advertised were amazing in person.

Amazing aren't they? said a man behind her.

Ruby turned around and saw the man, you must be the person I spoke with my phone right? Asked Ruby.

I am said the man, my name is Peter Cyrus.

Ruby Rose, nice to meet you she said.

The same with you replied Peter, so you're here for the job interview huh?

Asked Peter. Yes, yes I am replied Ruby.

Alright follow me he said.

Peter gave Ruby a tour of the restaurant, after they finish the tour Peter asked Ruby when she could start.

I could start tomorrow night Ruby said.

All right replied Peter I'll let the head manager, know you get going, you got a big night tomorrow said Peter.

Alright responded Ruby.

Ruby made her way back to her dorm room and began to relax but before that she told Ozpin that she had gotten the job, and was ready to start the investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Night 1

Ruby got up as her, alarm clock went off it was 11:30 PM. Ruby got out of bed took a shower and put on her security uniform and headed towards the restaurant.

When she got there she felt unease, something about this place was disturbing her and she didn't like, but she had a job to do and so she went inside and headed to the security office.

It was 12:00 AM. She sat in her chair and got herself comfortable in it.

Ruby jump when she heard the phone ring, but relaxed a little after she got scared for nothing, the phore then beeb and a message began to play.

 _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

 _Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_ **-clears throat** _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

 _Uh, now that being said, no new system's is without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._ **-clears throat** _Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Ruby was a bit freaked out by this, robots that wanted to stuff her in a empty costume made her skin crawl. She then checked the time it was 12:15, so Ruby began to go through the security cameras.

In one camera she saw the three Animatronics on the show stage.

Ruby then switch to another camera feed that showed the prize counter and began to wind the music box.

Ruby took her eyes off the camera screen when she heard a noise down the hallway, she grabbed her flashlight and turned it on.

She flashed her light down the dark hallway and saw nothing.

Ruby went back to the camera's and began going through them again.

Ruby then checked the time. it was 1:00 AM.

She then began checking the cameras again, she went to the prize counter again and began to wind music box again.

Ruby then heard a noise coming down the dark hallway again. She shined her light down the dark hallway and saw the new version of Freddy. Toy Freddy. Ruby jump when she saw him standing there in the hallway.

Ruby flash her light at Toy Freddy, until he Eventually left.

Ruby then heard a loud banging noise, she check her left and right and saw two open air vents, on the desk were two buttons that said light. the buttons were for the lights in the air vents. She pressed the button and the light in the right air vent came on to reveal the new bunny Animatronic toy Bonnie.

Ruby quickly found the button that turn on the Freddy hand and the head came down as Bonnie came in.

After looking at Ruby for a few seconds Bonnie walked out of the office. Ruby then took off the Freddy head and looked at the time. It was 3:00 AM.

Three more hours, Ruby said to herself.

Ruby began to check the cameras again she saw a little flashing sign and went to the prize counter and wound up the music box.

Every few seconds Ruby check the vents and saw nothing, she checked the hallway and saw the chicken Animatronic Chica.

Ruby flashed her flashlight in the robots Eyes, after a while Chica was gone.

Ruby check the time again and saw that it was 5:00 AM. She checked the camera feeds and went to the prize counter again and began to wind up the music box, after a while the alarm beeb 6:00 AM.

Ruby's shift was over and she quickly got up and made her way out of the restaurant as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Report 1

After Ruby's shift ended she made her way back to Beacon, where she reported to Prof. Ozpin.

So they spend a small fortune on these new Animatonics? asked Ozpin.

Right and they also have facial recognition and advanced mobility, as the guy said in his message. He also mentioned that there was a previous location and some people still have a somewhat, negative impression about the company.

said Ruby. so I don't know what's going on, but hopefully they'll be a day shift opening.

Responded Ruby.

Right then you're now dismiss, get some rest from the next night.

Responded professor Ozpin.

Ruby walk out his office and back to her dorm room, as she was walking she had very terrifying thoughts on what was going on at that restaurant.

Why was that restaurant the site of children disappearing a place that should've been full of fun and joy. And also should've been safe for kids. Ruby was determined to find out.

She then entered her dorm room and then laid down on her bed. slowly but surely, sleep claim her.

Ruby was in some kind of dream she was sitting in a chair looking at a screen.

On the screen was the inside of the Freddy head, it looked left and then it looked right.

On the right side was the old version of Chica, and on the left side was the old version of Bonnie.

The screen then began to flicker and went black, but before it did Ruby got a glance of two words.

It's me.

The screen and came back on and showed a video of old videogame graphics, in it there was a title on the top that said, take the cake to the children, on the screen it showed Freddy walking towards children and delivering them cake.

While there were letters being said, S-A-V-E-H-I-M, Ruby quickly got the message and spelled out save him in one corner there was a crying child, a purple car then came into view it then stopped and a man in the color purple came out.

The man stepped up next to the child.

Then child stopped crying for only a few seconds before starting to cry again, only more heavily. Ruby took notice that the Freddy character was slowing down more and more. After a while the purple man went back to the car and drove off and the crying child was now a gray spite.

Ruby took note that the child was dead.

Ruby quickly bolted awake gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what she saw in that dream. Ruby then took notice of her teammates staring at her, her sister Yang asked are you all right Ruby? Ruby then answered and said I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

night 2

Ruby got dressed and headed towards the restaurant. She made her way toward the security office and sat in her chair. As if on cue the phone began to ring and then beeb and the message began to play.

 _Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

 _Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? and The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever._

 _Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too._

 _One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think the Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow

Ruby was a bit nervous after that, she began checking the cameras and found the storage room camera.

She saw the old Animatonics on the camera.

The old version of Bonnie was missing the top half of his face and his left arm.

The old version of Chica head was horribly damaged, the upper half of her head was stretch apart from her lower half, revealing the metal exoskeleton mouth and teeth, and the arms were spread apart in a T shape pose.

The old version of Freddy was incredibly damaged and dirty, with a few holes here and there.

But the old version of Foxy was probably the most damage of them all.

Ruby then heard a few bumps on her left side, she turned the light on in the left air vent and in it was the Animatronic character balloon boy or BB for short.

Ruby quickly put the Freddy head on and waited a few seconds, after a while BB was gone.

Ruby took the head off and began to go through the cameras again, she went to the prize counter and began whining the music box.

Ruby then heard some strange noises coming down the dark hallway, and put the camera screen down and flashed her light down the hall.

Their in the hallway was the old Foxy.

Ruby shined her flashlight at the old Foxy, after a few flashes the old Foxy was gone.

Ruby went back to the camera and wound up the music box again. But then she heard bumping noises coming from the right air vent.

Ruby pressed the light button to show it was the new Bonnie. Ruby quickly placed the Freddy head and waited for the new version of Bonnie to go away, eventually it did and Ruby went back to the cameras.

She wound up the box again and checked the time it was 3:00 AM.

Just three more hours Ruby, just three more hours, she told herself.

Ruby then heard more noises coming down the hallway again, she put the camera down and shined her flashlight down the hallway.

Ruby almost jumped out of her chair.

Down the hallway was the old Foxy again, but this time the old Bonnie was with him. Ruby flashed her light at the two of them quickly and repeatedly, the old Foxy was gone, you will but the old Bonnie was still there.

Ruby shined her light a few more times and the old Bonnie was gone.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, she quickly went back to the cameras and began whining up the music box for what felt like the 10th time.

Ruby then check the time on the clock. It was 5:00 AM.

She had one more hour to go and then she could leave the restaurant.

She then shined her flashlight down the hall to see it was empty, she then went back to the cameras and began wiping the music box, and eventually the clock beeb singling that it was 6:00 AM.

Ruby got up and left the restaurant when she got outside she let out a sigh of relief that she was glad she made it through her second night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Report 2

Ruby went to Prof. Ozpin office to report about the night she went through.

Ruby explain that the company had kept the old versions of the Animatronic characters for spare part's, but during the night, the old characters became active for some strange reason. How or why she didn't know nor could she even explain.

Professor Ozpin thank Ruby and told her that she was excused.

Ruby then left Ozpin's office and began to make her way back to her dorm room. On her way she saw the same crying woman going into the opposite direction, Ruby wanted to talk to the woman but decided not to.

When she entered her dorm room she took notice of Weiss rubbing her eyes.

Hey what's wrong Weiss? asked Ruby.

It's nothing it's just I've been having these weird dreams lately. I don't why though. Weiss answered.

Okay responded Ruby.

Well I'm going to get some rest for the next night okay? Yeah, yeah you do that responded Weiss.

Ruby then laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ruby was once again sitting in a chair looking at the screen, on the screen was yet again another 8-bit game being shown on the screen.

On it Freddy was walking down the hallways of the pizzeria, following The Puppet all the while letters were being spelled out, S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M, Ruby realized the message spelled out save them.

After a while the puppet led the Freddy character to the prize counter and the screen began to flicker and go out.

Ruby woke up startled, she began to wonder where these dreams were coming from, and what they were trying to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

night 3

Ruby got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed for the pizzeria. it was 11:50 PM. She entered the restaurant and headed to the security office. She made herself comfortable and the phone began to ring and then it beep.

 _Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

 _Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally had to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

 _Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

 _Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Rumors? Ruby thought. What in the world was going on here? She thought.

Ruby let go of that thought for now, and began going through the cameras.

She went to the prize counter and began whining the music box, she then switch to another camera that showed Kid's Cove, on the screen she saw the Animatronic character that was supposed to be the new Foxy, but was now referred as The Mangle.

Ruby could now see why it was called that. it was nothing but a mangle pile of parts that were connected to different and odd places.

Ruby checked the time it was 1:00 AM.

She switch to the prize counter and began whining the music box. She then heard bumping noises in the left air vent, and heard someone say hello? in a child like voice.

Ruby put the camera screen down and press the light button on the left air vent and saw BB. She quickly placed the Freddy head on her and waiting for him to leave. What felt like hours were only a few short seconds.

BB was gone and Ruby took the head off, she then heard sounds coming down the dark hallway, she flashed her light down the hallway and saw The Mangle, along with the old Foxy.

Ruby quickly flashed her light repeatedly at the two of them, after a few flashes the old Foxy was gone. But The Mangle was still there she took notice of a flashing sign and went to the camera and switch to the prize counter feed and began whining the music box.

She quickly put the camera down and flash her light down the hallway The Mangle was still there, after a few more flashes of her light The Mangle was gone.

Ruby checked the time it was 5:00 AM.

She had one more hour to go before she could leave. She quickly went to the cameras again and began going through them, she went to the main stage camera feed, and saw that all the new Animatronic characters were gone.

Ruby was really beginning to panic, however there was a beep singling 6 AM.

Her shift was over.

Ruby quickly ran out of the building and back to Beacon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Report 3

When Ruby entered Prof. Ozpin office she was anxious about the night she spent at that restaurant.

It Troubled her.

She didn't know what was going on, and she was beginning to dread the next night's that were coming.

Ruby gave Ozpin her report saying that there were rumors going around. But the man that left her the message, stated it had nothing to do with the restaurant.

Ozpin was in deep thought. He then came to a decision. I am going to have some police officers looking into that restaurant, hopefully they'll be able get more information.

As for now Ms. Rose you are excuse.

Ruby took her thanks and left, but not before she took notice of Prof. Ozpin's face.

She noticed that he had been growing a somewhat small bear. She wanted to ask what it was about but decided not to.

Ruby went back to her dorm room. When she entered she let notice Weiss rubbing her ford head.

You're okay Weiss? Asked Ruby.

I'm fine, really I am, it's these strange dreams that I've been having. But there more like nightmares really, responded Weiss.

Cared to tell me what they're all about? Asked Ruby.

Its... It's kind of hard to explain Ruby. I'm not really sure what they're about either. Answered Weiss.

Ruby was about to say something when Yang and Blake came in, hey Rub said Yang how's the investigation going?

She asked, its going alright, although it's starting to get a little more... Ruby was trying to find the right words to describe the job she was given, but said. You know what never mind. Alright responded Yang.

Ruby then laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ruby was in another dream sitting on the same chair, staring at the same screen again. on it was the inside of the Freddy head, it turned left and turn right only this time the old versions of Bonnie and Chica heads were turned as if staring at Freddy.

Then there was static in the screen went blank, the screen came back on and showed another 8-bit game this time it showed Foxy.

On the top of the screen were flashing words, the first one said ready, and then said go go go. The foxy character then walked onto the stage where there were a crowd of children cheering.

Then there was a flicker and then he began again, then there was another Flickr to repeat it a third time.

However the third time was different at the end of the left hand side was the purple man, that Ruby had seen in her first dream, the foxy character went on his stage but this time the children were all gray showing that they were all dead.

Ruby woke up shaking, whatever was going on, it was clear that horrible things were happening at that restaurant and whoever was doing this, would pay for their crimes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

night 4

Ruby got up and made her way towards the restaurant.

She was growing more and more anxious as the week progressed.

When she mean it to the security room, the phone rang and the message that was left for her began to play.

 _Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

 _Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

 _Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare._

 _Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!_

Someone tampering with the facial recognition systems? And acting aggressive towards the staff?

Now Ruby was starting to get scared. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't get her mind off it.

However she was glad there was a investigation going on and she would have a little more help.

Thank you Prof. Ozpin Ruby thought.

Ruby began checking the cameras and went to the prize counter and began whining the music box. She then heard bumping noises in the left air vent and checked the light and saw it was BB.

Ruby put the Freddy head on and waited until BB was gone. He eventually left and Ruby took the Freddy head off.

Ruby then flashed her light down the dark hall. There was nothing there. So she went back to the cameras and began whining the music box. She then heard noises coming down the hallway and flashed her light down.

In the hallway was the old Freddy. Ruby flashed her light in the old Freddys eyes. After a few flashes the old Freddy was gone. Ruby went back to the cameras and began whining the music box again.

She then checked the time and saw it was 1:00 AM.

Ruby then heard someone say hi. She checked the left air vent and saw BB again. She put the Freddy head on and waited and after a few seconds BB left.

Ruby took the head off, then went back to the cameras and wind up the music box. She then heard noises coming down the hallway again.

She shined her flashlight down the hallway and saw the old Foxy along with The Mangle. Ruby flashed her light at the two of them. The first few flashes had driven The Mangle away. But Foxy was still there.

Ruby flashed her light two more times before she saw a little flashing light, she quickly went to the cameras and back to the prize counter and wound up the music box a few taps, and went back to the hallway and flashed her light at Foxy, who was still there. After a few more flashes Foxy disappeared.

Ruby checked the time, it was 2:30 AM.

Ruby had wished the time had gone a little faster, she let out a few deep breaths to calm herself down and went back to the cameras.

She quickly wound up the music box all the way back to the starting point, and put the camera screen down and check the two Air vents. Nothing was there, she then checked the hallway and saw it was empty.

And She then looked at the time and saw it was 3:00 AM.

Three more hours, just three more hours, Ruby said to herself.

She then heard bumping noises coming from the right air vent. She checked the light but saw nothing was in their.

She then went to the cameras and went through the air vent cameras. Why there were cameras in the air vents she had no idea.

Eventually she found out what was making the noise. In the air vent was The Mangle. Ruby flashed the camera light at the Mangle a few times, until she saw the flashing light and went back to the prize counter she wound the music box a few times and went back to The Mangle.

The Mangle was still there and Ruby flashed the camera light a few more times at it, Ruby then heard noises coming down the hallway.

She quickly put the camera screen down and saw the old Freddy leering over her, Ruby jumped and quickly put the Freddy head on. After a few seconds the old Freddy wander out of the office. Ruby took the head off and checked the time it was 5:50 AM.

10 more minutes and she was out of here, she went back to the cameras and began checking them for The Mangle where she had last seen it.

When she got to the camera she saw The Mangle last The Mangle was gone. Ruby put the camera down and check the right air vent and their it was. The Mangle. But then there was a beeping sound single meeting 6:00 AM.

Ruby quickly got out of the office and left the building and headed back to Beacon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Report 4

Ruby went to Prof. Ozpin office to give him her report. However before she entered his office she heard a argument going on between Ozpin and the crying woman.

Ruby could barely make out what was being said.

Lorrain I'm trying my best, but you have to be patient, I'm going to figure this out one way or another, Ozpin said.

I don't care what it takes, I want to know what happened to my son right now.

Said the crying woman, whose name was now Lorrain.

Ruby then knocked on the door. Ozpin then said come in.

Ruby then entered the office and gave out her report. Ozpin think her and told her she was excused.

Ruby made it back to her dorm and saw Weiss leering over her bed, Weiss looked exhausted, extremely exhausted, and it look like to Ruby that Weiss was about ready to pass out.

Ruby asked Weiss what was going on, Weiss looked up at Ruby and said I'll give you the short version.

I've been having nightmares about those Animatronics, but in these nightmares there monstrous and they all have razor sharp teeth and claws, but that's not the rest of it, in these nightmares I'm in a small child's room and I'm seeing these monsters through his eyes I don't know what's going on but it's Scaring the hell out of me.

Ruby's face was stun with fear and horror.

Weiss was scared out of her mind. Finally Ruby asked When... When Did these nightmares began?

I don't know? Maybe on the first or second night you started. Answered Weiss. I'm not so sure she said.

Before Ruby could ask any further, Yang and Blake came in holding bakes of groceries. Yang asked Ruby and Weiss to help out. Before Ruby could say anything Weiss got up and said on it. After the groceries were put away, Weiss fell on her bed and passed out.

Ruby laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ruby felt like she'd been in this dream for the 10th time. On the screen she saw the inside of the Freddy head as it turned left and right. Only this time the old versions of Bonnie and Chica were clearly staring at him.

As it began to look at Chica and Bonnie again there was a golden yellow color version of Freddy staring right at it, the screen and then flickered out and another 8-bit game came on, it was the same one she had seen in her last dream.

Freddy was following The Puppet. While following The Puppet a golden Freddy sat on the floor of the pizzeria. The Freddy character walked into it while founding The Puppet. The screen then flickered out and Ruby woke up.

These dreams were getting stranger and stranger and she would find out what was going on, one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

night 5

Ruby got up when her alarm clock went off. She took a shower and got dressed and headed to the restaurant. She went to the office and sat in her chair when the phone rang and beep and began to play the message.

 _Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!_

Ruby jumped with joy when she heard that, the day shift was now open, and she would definitely take it.

She would no longer had to keep working on the night shift. But that joy was quickly cut off by a thought.

Wasn't that the restaurant where Lorrain's son disappeared, and who was the original owner of Fredbear's, and previous employees?

There were so many questions and very few answers, but Ruby shook it off and began going through the cameras.

Ruby went to the prize counter and began whining the music box. She then put the camera screen down when she heard laughter and bumping noises coming from the left air vent.

She checked the light and saw BB. Ruby put the Freddy head on to drive BB away. He eventually did and Ruby went back to the cameras.

She began whining the music box again, she then put the camera screen down and flashed her light down the dark hallway and saw it was empty. She then checked the left and right air vents and saw they were empty as well.

Ruby then heard noises coming down the dark hallway. She flashed her light down it and saw the old Foxy.

Ruby flashed her light into the old Foxy's eyes, until he went away.

Ruby then went back to the cameras and began whining the music box. she then checked the time and saw it was 1:00 AM.

Ruby then heard noises coming down the hallway again and shined her flashlight down the hallway.

There in the hallway she saw the old Chica and The Mangle, Ruby flashed her light at the two of them after a view flashes The Mangle went away, but the old Chica was still there, Ruby flashed her light at the old Chica a few times when a flashing sign caught her attention.

She quickly went back to the cameras and began whining the music box again, she then put the camera screen down and flashed her light at the old Chica after another few flashes the old Chica went away.

Ruby sigh with relief, she then went back to the cameras and began whining the music box for the third time. Ruby then heard noises coming down the hallway again, she's shined her light down the hallway and saw the old Freddy and Bonnie.

Ruby shined her light at the two of them, with a few flashes the old Bonnie went away, after a few more flashes the old Freddy went away as well, Ruby went back to the camera screen and wound up the music box yet again.

She then checked the time and saw it was 3:30 AM.

She had 2 hours and 30 min. Left to go, she then heard bumping noises coming from the left air vent again.

She shined the light and saw BB again, Ruby put the Freddy head on and waited for BB to leave, when he did, Ruby went back to the cameras and began whining the music box, she then checked the time and saw it was 4:00 AM.

Just two more hours Ruby, just two more hours, she said to herself.

It was 5:00 AM when Ruby began to feel extremely tired.

There were so many things, so many horrible things going on at this restaurant, and with what Weiss had said to her, about her nightmares, she was beginning to wonder what all of this had to do with this restaurant.

She was then bolted completely awake when the alarm beeped singling 6:00 AM.

Ruby got up and made her way towards the exit slowly and tirelessly, just one more night Ruby, just one more night and you're done with the night shift.

She said to herself, Ruby then made her way back to Beacon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Report 5

Ruby felt exhausted and tired as she made her way towards Prof. Ozpin office.

When she arrived she noticed his door was slightly open, Ruby open the door a little further and saw Prof. Ozpin sleeping on his desk.

Prof. Ozpin? Asked Ruby.

Ozpin quickly woke up and brushed his hair with his hand.

Ms. Rose I'm sorry if... If you saw me like this it's just... It's just I've been really busy, responded Ozpin.

Yeah said Ruby. umm... I'm here to ahhh... Give out my report She said.

Right, right responded Ozpin.

Ruby told Prof. Ozpin that the day shift was now available and she would take it.

Ozpin thanked Ruby for her report and told her to come to his office when she began the day shift.

Ruby wanted to ask Prof. Ozpin what was going on with him lately but decided not to.

She then made her way back towards her dorm room, when she entered she saw a note on Weiss's bed, Ruby grabbed it and looked at it and read what it said.

Went to see a psychiatrist about my nightmares, hopefully I'll be back soon.

Sincerely, Weiss.

PS. don't tell anyone else about this, thanks.

With that Ruby crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash bin.

She then went to her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ruby was yet again in the dream world where on the screen was the inside of the Freddy head, it looked left and right at the old versions of Bonnie and Chica, when the Freddy head was centered it was looking at The Puppet, the screen began to flicker and then went out.

Ruby woke up startled by the dream. What was going on at that restaurant she didn't know, but she had a feeling that there was something paranormal going on there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

night 6

Ruby got up as her alarm clock went off. She took a shower and got dressed and then made her way towards the restaurant.

When she got to the front entrance a horrible feeling of dread came over her, she didn't know why but she shook it off and went inside.

She made her way towards the security office, and sat in the chair, as if on cue the phone rang and beep and began to play the message left for her.

 _Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck._

A spare suit? and yellow? Ruby thought. Was this how the person behind these crimes able to commit them, and a memo? I never got a memo. Ruby thought.

Nevertheless, Ruby began going through the cameras, she went to the prize counter and began whining the music box.

She then heard a noise and put the camera screen down. What she saw was a golden yellow Freddy Fazbear, and it was in the security office.

Ruby quickly put the Freddy head on, when it was on she saw through the eye holes of the mask, that the Golden Freddy slowly disappear.

Ruby took the mask off and let out a few small panic breaths.

Am I starting to go insane, Ruby thought.

As she couldn't believe what she just saw.

Ruby then saw the flashing light go off, and she quickly went back to the cameras and wound up the music box.

She then heard noises coming down the dark hallway, she then shined her flashlight down the hallway, there at the end of the dark hallway was the Golden Freddy, only it was just a giant floating head.

Ruby shined the light at it until it disappeared.

Ruby was now beginning to panic, she then went back to the cameras and began whining the music box again.

She then heard noises coming from the left air vent. She shined the light on it and saw BB.

Ruby placed the Freddy head on and BB went away.

she then went back to the cameras again and began whining the music box for like the 20th time.

She then heard noises coming down the dark hallway and put the cameras screen down and shined her light down the hallway.

She saw the old Foxy along with the old Bonnie.

She shined her flashlight at the eyes of the old Animatronics, after a few shines from her flashlight the old Foxy went away, but the old Bonnie was still there.

Ruby shined her light a few more times before seeing the flashing light. She went to the cameras and wound up the music box again.

After that was done she put the cameras screen down and there right in front of her was the old version of Bonnie.

She quickly put the Freddy head on her and the old Bonnie went away.

Ruby then took the head off and let out a sigh of relief.

She then checked the time and saw it was only 2:00 AM.

Just four more hours Ruby, just four more hours, she told herself.

She then went back to the cameras and began whining the music box again, she was beginning to get annoyed with this thing when she heard a noise coming down the hallway.

She put the camera screen down and shined her flashlight down the hallway, in the hallway was the old Freddy, she shined her light at the eyes of the old Freddy until it went away.

Ruby checked the time again and saw it was only 3:00 AM.

She was beginning to get anxious and wanted to be done with this night already.

She then checked the cameras and wound up the music box, it was suddenly clear to her that the music box kept whining down faster and faster.

She then heard more noises coming down the hallway again. She put the camera screen down and shined her flashlight down the hallway again. Down the dark hallway she saw the giant floating Golden Freddy head again.

She shined her flashlight at it until it went away again.

Ruby checked the time on the clock and saw it was only 4:00 AM.

The night was going very slowly and she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She then went to the camera screen and began whining the music box yet again.

She then heard noises coming from the office itself, she placed the camera screen down and saw the Golden Freddy in the office again.

She placed the Freddy head on and it disappeared.

She took the Freddy head off and went back to the cameras and began whining the music box, she then checked the time again and saw it was 5:00 AM.

Just one more hour Ruby, just one more hour, she said to herself.

Ruby went to the cameras and began whining the music box yet again, she then heard noises coming down the dark hallway.

She then placed the camera screen down and shined her light down the hallway again.

There at the end of the hall was the old Chica, Ruby shined her light at it until it went away.

She then checked the time again and saw it was only 5:30 AM.

Oh God, oh God please, please let this night be over, all ready, Ruby said to herself.

She then went back to the camera and began whining the music box again.

She then heard a noise coming down the hallway she put the camera screen down and shined her light down the hall, when she did the giant Golden Freddy head came rushing at her.

Ruby thought this was the end, but before the head made contact with her the clock began beeping, and the head disappeared out of thin air it, was 6:00 AM and it was time for Ruby to get her paycheck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Receiving the paycheck and the final report

It was around 7:00 AM when Peter entered pizzeria and went to the office.

Ruby was standing outside waiting to receive her paycheck for the week she gone through.

I see you made it through your last night, I'll go get your paycheck Ms. Rose. Peter said. That be great responded Ruby.

When Peter return to hand over Ruby her paycheck, she was about to take it when she noticed that Peter's clothes were purple.

Ruby's eyes widen in horror.

She realize right then and there that Peter was the killer. He was the purple man she had seen in her dreams.

Ruby took the paycheck and very slowly said thank... you... Mr. Cyrus. Before she left the pizzeria and headed back to Beacon, Peter called out to her. oh hey there's going to be some one here tonight, so you can have the night off, said Peter. Alright responded Ruby.

She then quickly left pizzeria.

Ruby headed towards professor Ozpin's office and saw the door was close, she knocked on the door, and professor Ozpin said come in.

Ruby entered his office and began to give him her report.

After that Ozpin thanked her, and told her that she was excused.

One more thing professor Ozpin Ruby said.

I've been having these dreams and they started when I took this mission. she said.

Really? Responded Ozpin. Tell me about them he asked.

Ruby then explained everything about her dreams, to the 8-bit games, to the purple man, and how a man named Peter Cyrus was somehow connected to it.

After that Ruby said I know I don't have any proof, but I know somehow someway he's connected to the disappearances of all those children. She said.

Ozpin then asked. you start the dayshift tomorrow right? Yes, yes I do, answer Ruby.

Ozpin then open a drawer and handed Ruby a metal case.

Ruby, said Prof. Ozpin, Inside this case are small transmitters, I want you to place a transmitter in every room and office of that building, do you understand?

Yes, yes I do, answer Ruby.

Good, now go get some rest you've earned it. Said Prof. Ozpin.

Thank you, responded Ruby.

As Ruby made her way back to her dorm room, she saw the crying woman Lorrain heading her way towards professor Ozpin's office.

Ruby really wanted to talk to her and hopefully give her some comfort, but she wouldn't know what to say or do.

So she went back to her dorm room, when she entered the room she saw Weiss sitting on her bed shaking.

Weiss? What's wrong? Ruby asked.

I don't know Ruby, I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow, Weiss answered.

I... I don't even think I can get any sleep tonight, because of these nightmares I've been having, Weiss continued.

Look just get some sleep and everything will be fine and I'm sure these nightmares will stop, Responded Ruby.

Alright, alright, Weiss said I just need to calm down and everything will be fine. Said Weiss. She then laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ruby then laid down on her own bed and fell asleep as well.

Everything will be fine, Ruby said to herself.

Ruby was in the dream again and on the screen was the same save them game.

Ruby saw the Freddy character following the puppet, however when it reached a certain point, the Freddy character began to slow down and the purple man, whose name now was Peter came charging at the Freddy character and once he touched the character, the screen flickered out and Ruby caught two words, that said you can't.

Ruby woke up gasping for breath when she saw that, she then made a promise to herself and to those children, that she would make Peter pay for what he did.

Ruby was going to kill Peter, if was the last thing she ever did.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The Bite

Ruby got up took a shower and got dressed in her uniform, and made her way towards the pizzeria.

Before she did however, she went to a meeting spot where she would receive a handgun she bought.

The carrier showed up and gave her the gun, Ruby checked to see if it was loaded and it was, she then handed the carrier the money and she hid the handgun before she made her way towards the restaurant.

When she entered the building she saw the staff preparing the restaurant for the birthday party, as the staff was busy, Ruby began placing the transmitters in every single room and office, after that was done she began to wait.

It was 2:00 PM, when the family and friends arrive for the birthday party, Ruby began to scan the crowd for Peter, but she couldn't find him.

She then began to walk around to make sure everything wasn't was out of the ordinary, that's when something caught her eye.

Ruby went to a corner of the room that she was in and bent down to pick it up.

When she grabbed it she began examining it and saw it was a tape recorder, what in the world, a tape recorder what's this doing here, Ruby said herself.

She then placed it in her pocket and continued walking around the place.

3:00 PM Ruby was watching the children playing, she then went to another room but then bumped into someone, sorry she said.

It's okay the man said, you're the new day shift guard aren't you? The man asked. yes, yes I am. said Ruby.

My name is Ruby Rose. She said. Nice to meet you am Frederick Fazworth, but everybody calls me Fred, He said.

I see. Said Ruby. Well it was nice to meet you Fred. Said Ruby.

You to, said Fred. As Ruby walked away, she remembered that Ozpin had said that a man named Frederick Fazworth was covering for someone. It only took her second to realize that Fred was covering Peter's crimes.

Before she walked away any further, Fred called out to her.

Oh hey we have a new Animatronic character named Fred bear, so I just wanted to give you a heads up. Said Fred.

Thanks for letting me know. Said Ruby.

It was 4:00 PM and the party was really going on, as Ruby was checking things out she saw a group of four teenagers lifting up the birthday boy up and carrying him.

The little boy was screaming at the leader of the teenagers, his older brother to put him down, Ruby began walking towards the group. That's when she saw the four teenagers placed the little boy into the mouth of the new Animatronic character Fred bear.

She then quickly rushed toward the scene. But it was to late. There was a loud crack and blood sprayed everywhere and some of the blood sprayed into Ruby face.

Then there was screaming and everyone was running all over the place in a huge panic. And as Ruby open her eyes she saw the aftermath of what had happened and saw that the little boy was hanging in the mouth of the Animatronic named Fred bear.

She saw the blood coming out of the jaw, and Ruby was horrifying at what she was seeing, the only words Ruby could say was, oh God, oh my God.

The rest of Ruby's team were occupying themselves when he got the news, they quickly rushed towards the pizzeria and saw emergency vehicles over the place, police cruisers, fire trucks and ambulances.

Yang quickly went into the pizzeria to search for her sister, she quickly found Ruby in the women's bathroom puking in a toilet.

Yang quickly rushed up to her sister and asked her what happened.

You want to know what happened Yang? Asked Ruby. I just saw a little boy get his head bitten off okay that's what I saw, she responded.

Yang gently lifted up Ruby and carry her out of the restaurant.

When they return to Beacon, Ozpin asked Ruby if she was all right. To which Ruby responded. I'm fine, though I think I'll be having nightmares for while.

Ruby said. by the way. I placed all the transmitters. Ruby said.

Good responded Ozpin. I also found this, Ruby said. holding up the tape recorder.

Can you have someone go through this and find out what's on it? Asked Ruby yes, yes i can answered Ozpin.

As team RWBY made their way back to their dorm room, Weiss kept saying I knew this was going to happen I saw it in my nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The recording

it had been a entire week after the incident, the news was calling it the bite, and Ruby was still having nightmares from it.

While Ruby's nightmares had begun, Weiss nightmares had stopped.

After everything that had happened team RWBY got a call about the tape recorder, when they arrive the analysis department greeted them and began to play the recording.

This is what we found, said the investigator. They then started the tape and began to play it.

Victor? Victor are you there? Pick up if you're there? umm.. Okay? It's Fred, Fred the... the owner of Freddy's Fazbear, look okay so?

The Animatronics were delivered today, and they, and they look great man. You did a great job on them, they're a lot more friendlier than the old one's, they, they don't make that worr, when they walk around to, so yeah.

Were letting them roam around the new diner a bit more, if that's a problem let me know, but, it looks good, from what they did today, there much friendlier with the kids to, then the old ones.

The old ones Kept doing that stupid lockup stared down, so these new ones work out much better, um, the only thing that they stared at are the managers and workers now, which actually I kind of... Kind of find pretty funny, um the only issue I'm having is the night mode on these things.

I can't get it on or, it's not, it's not like been program in or something I can't... I can't turn them off, we have to figure out a sleep mode or dock location for them so they don't keep... keep wondering.

We found two of them in the security room the other day, yeah all right get back to me when you can so umm.. Thanks again Victor.

Whoa is that... good? Okay, Fred I got your message, so? I'm going to be sending you a few these updated logs, while I work on the new Animatronics. This is probably a pain, shipping them to me and back out while I get them fixed up but, what can you do right?

um... so? about that night mode bug? I haven't actually made a night mode, I mean, they shouldn't be as active at night.

But they can freeze up and that will ruin the entire locking mechanism on the machines, so you need to let the new ones and even the old ones walk around, at least after hours.

The thing is, they should be confined to the one room. If there wandering outside of that then maybe you have some kind of interference?

I'm checking on some of these things now [drill noise] hmm.. The peak on Chica came off really easily, have you guys seen this fall off at all? If so I might have to use,[sound of Chica biting hand] hey there kids, it's your old pal Chica, let's party. ow God dammit it bit my hand.

[Deep breaths] I'm guessing that's what you've been having the problem with, it uhh... Should be off, but the modes they change at random.

I'm investigating a few of the other machines, with the lower jaw's removed and I'm getting a similar issue. I'm shipping them back to the restaurant in the morning, but send me all the machines you have in house tomorrow.

I'll take a look and see if I can't find where the interference is coming from their switching modes.

Victor, It's Fred umm.. listen, there's been a few problems with the restaurant, it's nothing to be.. You know to bother some. It's just a few kids go missing you know what I mean umm.. it's a family place, things like that kind of happen.

I can always have Peter looked for them when he's managing the restaurant, he was... he was always good about that, back when... When we were running Fred bears.

But hey the... The Foxy that you made we need you to fix the thing up. The stupid kids keep tearing it apart and the umm... lawyers are saying that we can't keep the... the parents liable for the damage because something about the licensing for the building and the kid friendly place I.. I.. I.. I don't know.

But I do know, this is bleeding money to keep fixing it, I mean by the... by the end of the day, the employees are calling the thing The Mangle.

I'm not going to have that in my restaurant, I'm not, I'm going to have them sweep the the thing into the closet soon and... and Just use the old Foxy, until you can get this thing fixed up, use the code from the old one if you have to so you can do that intimidate kids with the blank stare thing. They never tour that one up, Name your price.

The restaurant has been doing really great, uhh... The value of the company has been sky rocketing, the last thing I want is to take a hit you know what I'm saying, umm.. Just come over to the restaurant after we've locked up for the night and umm.. Get those things fixed. I'll have Peter Get you the keys, talk to you soon.

Fred? Hopefully this portable one will work out okay, I haven't really tested it out so? this is as good as a test as any.

Heading to the toy Foxy room now. [Moving Footsteps] ohh... Wow, oh sorry Fred, I just haven't seen the Animatronics on stage before, you really did a good job putting this place together, it's a huge step up from the family diner.

[Spinning noises] Whoa [laughter] I.. uh, I forgot that there on free roam at night, Peter was right when he said it gets spooky in here. Hey kids it's a great night at Freddy Fazb-b-b-b-bears.

Oh no the software's loopy isn't it. How about a hug 'kill them' kids. and were getting interference.

[flashlight button click noise with small sighs] no run-n-n-n-ing in the restaurant buddy.

Easy does it Victor, they're just machines. I just have to flash the light in their eyes for a moment and that should reset them, a little reboot should be all they need to clear the repeating.

I'll get Bonnie and Chica while here to. it's p-p-p-p party time kids let's p-p-party. You're lucky you got me man, otherwise this software loop is going to get pretty bad. h-h-h-h-'fuck you' hey there kids, are you ready to rock 'n roll. [Laughter]

Jesus, the interference is seriously going to cause a problem if I can't fix this.

I'm relatively sure I just heard him say a word you don't not want him to say around the kids.

Okay let's see if I track it down then. [Moving footsteps] well here's The Mangle, and it seems the single of the interference should be around.

I think it's this music box that Peter was telling me about, why is it that you guys let this thing play all night anyway? All well it's almost done.

Just stop using this thing Fred, it's causing you more problems then you need, might actually help you with your missing kid problem, the interference might switch them to free roam and lead them places there aren't supposed to go.

Much better, the interference single is gone, anyway I'm heading back to The Mangle. I think I'm going try changing out the detectable connectors for heavy duty long screw's, it make Foxy a bit more rigid, but the kids will be hard-pressed to pull that part.

[Banging noise] Hello? Weird... I guess one of the Animatronic characters bump into something. still getting its surroundings back from the reboot's maybe? Oh well.

[Drill noise] I can see why you had me come in here Fred. oh-ho, the kids really did a number on Toy Foxy, isn't that right Foxy.

[Loopy sound] whoops, the voice boxes is a little damage, just a second Foxy.

[Drill sound] oh-oh-oh Darlene sugar. The interference Should be gone? uhhh... the... the... Music box stopped.

[Crashing noises and screaming] Fred what is going on? I thought all of the old Animatronics were off.

Hey there sugar, how bout you give old Foxy a kiss, hmmm? give Foxy a kiss, 'mingle your blood' Foxy a kiss, [panic sounds] playing nice with me sugar.

[Running footsteps] think of all the F-F-F-F-FUN we can have.

That's not a very nice thing to do.

Dammit there's... there's too many for me to keep flashing in their eyes, something has to be controlling them remotely or something, ah I can't do this on my own.

I... I need someone to help me so I can shut each and single one down, so can find out what went wrong with these things.

That's not very n-n-n-n-n-n 'please help me'. You're going to have to play safe if you're y-y-y-y-y 'your going to die'.

God dammit shit, what did Peter say he put the key, the front door just locked.

You can't leave without your parents buddy b-b-b-b-b buddy.

[Knocking sound] Victor, Victor I'm sorry.

Unlocked the door Peter.

I can't let Fred know what happened here-what are you talking about? -So it has to be like this. Let me out, there out of control!

Yeah, yeah I know.

Open the door you son of bitch! Aaaaagggggg!

After recording was over, all of Ruby teammates along with herself were horrified what they just heard, but what they did know was this. Peter Cyrus, was definitely the killer they were looking for.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Farewell

Team RWBY was ready to head out towards the pizzeria, the transmitters were working correctly as they headed towards the restaurant. When they arrive they activated the transmitters and began listening. They heard drilling noises and a conversation between Fred and Peter.

[Opera music] _yarrr me Mattie it's me me m-m-m-m. Leland lubbers beware the pirate Cove, b-b-b-b-b be._

 _[Knocking sounds] Peter? Peter are you in your office?_ Asked Fred.

 _Come in Fred._ Responded Peter. _[Fred enters the office] the restaurant still running, I... I thought we were shut down, since... since we can't use any of the Animatronics._ Said Fred.

 _nan the bite shouldn't be the reason we shut down, we still have the old spring lock suit's back from Fred bears. I've been having the employees and myself walking around in those instead._ Said Peter.

 _You can't do that Peter, those things are dangerous, there the whole reason why we went full Animatronic. The lock on the robot parts on the inside of the suit are faulty, if you so much as breathed wrong or brushed one of those things it... It... it crushing you to death you know that._ Said Fred.

 _Everybody gets training on them, don't worry._ Said Peter.

 _Peter ... the police are still going through everything with me, but... But this isn't looking good and you're not helping me at all here, it... it's looking like-what are you doing?_ Asked Fred.

 _Dismantling them._ Answered Peter.

 _Why.. That was Victor's job you... you can't mess with these things, there... There evidence now._ Responded Fred.

 _Victor hasn't shown up in days remember, he took your cash and he ran, remember._ Said Peter.

 _Yeah... Yeah. How can I forget, the guy screwed us._ Said Fred.

 _you._ Responded Peter.

 _Excuse me?_ Asked Fred.

 _He screw you, I don't own this company._ Answered Peter.

 _you... you don't-I'm sorry but how many times have I stuck my neck out for you? you Ungrateful asshole. You can't abandon me once the shit hits the fan._ Fred nearly shouted.

 _Fred? Why do you think I'm doing this? Victor isn't here to cover your tracks anymore. I'm doing it for you._ Said Peter.

 _You're covering your own tracks, the shit that's wrong here is you. the... the people disappearing, the... the deaths_. _I've been covering you, I've been covering you for years._ Responded Fred.

 _And whys that? I'm not your family, I'm not your friend, I'm not even your business partner, so why would anyone believe that you have a right to cover my tracks? if it's anything it's actually me who owns you a favor for all these years._ Said Peter.

 _You are my friend-_ said Fred who was now clearly on the verge of tears. _-We started this together, if... If you weren't supposed to be my friend, then then what the hell have we been doing?_ Asked Fred.

 _I don't know but you better have a good way to explain that to the police._ Peter answered.

 _ohh... fuck you Peter, fuck you, I swear I'll kill you for this, I-_ Fred said but then was interrupted by Peter.

 _Careful, the security cameras are still running in here you know._ Said Peter.

 _Peter... I swear to God, this isn't going to be over for you, I'll make sure you burn for this._ Fred said as he slammed the door when he left Peter's office.

 _I-I-I-I-I-I'll make you walk the plank._ Said the old Foxy. [More drilling sounds] the old Foxy was then fully dismantled and shut down, while team RWBY made their way towards the front entrance ready to enter the building, so they can arrest Peter for his crimes, while also listening to the transmitters.

 _Good night Foxy, you're the last of the four, it's been fun Fazbear, but this career has long since run its course._ Said Peter.

As team RWBY were about to enter the building they were stopped by a unknown force, which held them in place unable to move, as they listen to the transmitters. There was a music box playing, and Peter said, _Hm?_ as someone said, _You._

There was then a loud screaming noise, Peter bolted awake. _Wha-? What happened? The security office? how I get in here?_ Peter asked himself.

 _Fred? FRED? There's nothing-_ Peter said but was cut off by the phone ringing.

 _The Animatronics were disabled, except for that._ Peter said to himself. He then answered the phone.

 _Fred? What did you do to me? I swear to God-_ Peter said. but all he got was a busy signal.

 _Fred? Hello?_ Peter asked. He then hung up the phone, only for it to ring again. Peter answered it again. _Fred?_ He asked.

But instead of a busy signal, he got the sound from the music box. [Grunting sounds] _God dammit, there's only one left, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just messing with you, it's just messing with you. I can get out the back door._ Peter then exited the office.

 _I'll find Fred I'll kill him, before I leave this whole stinking town in the dust._

There was then a low but noticeable voice that said. _Fazbear F-F-F-F-F-Freddy F-F-F-F-F-Fazbear._

 _Oh_ [Peter begins to laugh] _you don't even have a body anymore, poor little forgotten piece of trash._

Then there was another voice and more voices joined in.

You did this to us, you can't leave us, you can never leave. You did this. help me.

 _oh you to, I remember you I remember both of you, ohhh... How you scream. How are yo-_ Peter was cut off when he heard more voices.

Team RWBY was listening to what was happening. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was it really the ghosts of all of Peter murder victim's?

 _Hm? Your all back, none of you can move yet can you._

More and more voices began to come in and became louder and louder.

 _What are you doing?_ Peter demanded. _You think this is my fault? I didn't do anything, you were the idiots that couldn't listen to your parents. Get back, get the hell away from me._ Demanded Peter.

Get the hell out of my way, stop blocking the exit's.

Ruby along with her teammates couldn't believe what they were hearing, Ruby then noticed Yang was trying to move so she could get to the door.

 _Get away, get away from me._ Peter demanded _get away from me I said._

Peter then try to get away from the ghosts, but soon realize he couldn't.

The damn things are following me everywhere, the back door's, The closet's, how the hell do they guard them? The suit's, the spring lock suits, they can hide me.

Peter then began to get into one of the suit's, as the voices became more rapid and harsh.

 _We'll see about that._ Peter said.

Peter then let out a sigh and began to laugh as the voices went away.

You stupid kids, stupid in life and stupid in death, I'll see you all in hell.

Peter then began to let out a few more laughs, while Ruby and her teammates could finally move again, there were about to enter the building when they heard a loud clang.

Ruby and the rest of her teammates looked at each other in unison with the same horror on their faces with knowing what was about to happen.

Peter then said.

No.

A spring came loose and stabbed Peter in his body, as Peter let out a cry of pain.

 _DDDDGGGGAAAAAGGGGGGGG! Oh God. AAaaGGGggg, oh god._ Peter said as he coughed out blood.

As another spring stabbed him in the body, the voices then return as Peter cried out in pain.

Yang then rushed to the door and began slamming the door with her body. But the door wouldn't budge. Ruby along with the rest her teammates just stood there horrified by the sound they were hearing as Peter was being both crushed and choking to death on his own blood.

AAAAAAAaaaGGGGgg!

A third spring came loose and stabbed Peter. His blood draining out of his body looseing the locks on the suit.

AAAaaaaaGGGGGGggg!

And a forth lock came loose. Striking Peter with another surge of pain.

GGGGGGGRRRRRRR!

Eventually Peter bled out to death and let out his last breath.

Two weeks later.

Frederick Fazworth was talking to a reporter about what would happen now with his establishment. He then began to speak,

The question was what were the future plans for um... Fazbear entertainment, umm... Well since we've grown out of um.. Fred bears family diner, obviously we had very ambitious ideas for what to do with the company and a lot of those ideas may have been more than we were able to chew. So we've gone back to the building, we've work well with the police, to get everything resolved and I think this is going to require, some small renovations to the building. Closing off a few rooms here and there, making sure the children can't... Can't wander away from the play areas. But overall, it's a minor setback, were confident that will reopen someday, even if it is with a much smaller budget.

After that, Fred began walking away, until he was stopped at two police officers.

Frederick Fazworth? One of the police officers asked.

Yes can I help you with something? Fred asked.

The second officer then grabbed Fred and brought his hands behind his back.

What is this? What's going on?

Frederick Fazworth, you are under arrest for instruction of justice, withholding evidence, and fourth degree murder and manslaughter, everything you say or do will be hold in the court of law, you have a right to a attorney, if you cannot afford one we will provide you with one.

As Fred was being arrested he demanded to know what gave them the right.

The first officer pulled out a recorder and play it.

Fred realize it was his last conversation he had with Peter.

How did you get that? how do you even know? A young huntress, named Ruby Rose was undercover in your restaurant for a entire week.

She was given the mission to find out what was happening at your restaurant and on the day of the bite she placed transmitters in each and single room and office of your restaurant.

We have more than enough evidence to convict you, Mr. Fazworth.

Said the first officer, take him away Patrick, he said.

Yes sir. Said the second officer.

Fred was then placed in the police cruiser and was taking to jail awaiting his trial.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

the trial

it was another two weeks before the trial began, and the vytal tournament had to be rescheduled because of it.

Ruby along with her teammates were in the court room listening to a man who was Peter Cyrus's former psychiatrists named Dr. Alex Hill.

Peter Cyrus was a incredibly unstable individual, who took sadistic joy and pleasure inflicting pain on to others, be it emotionally, psychologically or physically, and showed no signs of regret and remorse for his actions, and when I heard that he was being released I was completely against it.

But my word got overturned, because no one would listen to me, they were saying, Peter Cyrus was sane enough to enter society again, but I knew better.

He may have fool everyone, but not me I knew what he really was, so I asking this Mr. Fazworth, what in God's name were you thinking, when you decided to have him released.

Fred was silent and didn't say a word.

That's what I thought. Said Dr. Hill as he stepped off the stand.

When the court was put into recess, Ruby walked around the building to get some fresh air.

She then heard Fred's wife screaming at him, from the looks of things, Fred's wife whose name was Megan, was going to divorce him and take everything they had for herself.

As the trial continued the court got a unexpected testimony.

Prof. Ozpin took the stand. Why he did nobody know, but they were about to find out.

Hello Mr. Fazworth, do you remember a boy named Matthew.

No of course you wouldn't because you're so call friend, Peter murdered that boy and you do nothing to stop it.

Said Ozpin, the reason I bring this up-he said as he showed a picture of the boy-was because Matthew was my little nephew and my sister's son, Ozpin said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Everyone gasp silently, as Fred whisperly said. Oh suit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

the verdict

it was two hours later when the jury returned with their verdict, the judge asked the jury if they had reached a verdict.

Yes we have your honor.

We the jury find Frederick Fazworth, guilty of Fourth-degree manslaughter and murder, instruction of justice and withholding evidence.

As those words were said. Fred's family cried in anguish, as Fred was carried away by the police officers, he sorrowly screamed I love you.

If this was to his friends, family or his wife, nobody knew.

The judge then gave out Fred's sentencing.

Frederick Fazworth, I hereby sentence you to prison for the rest of your life, without the possibility of parole.

And with that the trial was over.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

As Ruby along with her team left the courthouse, they saw professor Ozpin hugging and conferring his sister Lorrain.

He then Walked up to Ruby and said this simple phrase.

Thank you, Ruby.

You're welcome professor she responded.

As Ruby and her teammates walked back towards Beacon, they stopped at a café with a piano on the inside.

They entered the café and took their orders of what they wanted, while they waited a man came to the stage and began to play the piano.

As he played the piano, Ruby shed out a few tears as she listened to the beautiful music.

Good ending theme of FNAF 3.


End file.
